Forum:Toughts about Crawmerax
Okay, okay, we all bitched about the Destroyer being too easy and the disappointment of the Vault drops. So Gearbox gave us a kick-ass boss in Crawmerax and Pearlescent drops. Problem is - they've gone too far. Crawmerax is unbeatable going solo without glitching (well, maybe not for Siren) and the drop absolutely sux. The first time I solo'ed, I got knocked off the plateau 3 SECONDS after emerging. This happened 2 more times. Without glitching, I don't survive 30 seconds. From the posts I'm seeing, if you're not a team of 4, forget it. I have no problem with solo drops being much less beneficial than team drops but, com' on, the drops are crap! Most of the drops are about what you'd expect around level 15~20, not level 60! I did get an Omega shield but it's worse than my level 48 shields. The Armory is supposed to be filled with the latest weaponry, so why are there White weapons there? And the 'good stuff' really ain't that good. I'm finding Gold level 52 Bulldog shotguns that only do 96x7 damage! Anyway ... I'm just so frustrated/disappointed with DLC3 that I doubt I'll make runs with all 4 characters like I did with the original. It's just not as fun. MeMadeIt 07:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- I can see where you're coming from. Just yesterday, and I shit you not, I found an SMG without a prefix - the title could well have been SMG for all I know, but I forgot - that did 98 damage at a fire rate of 8.6 I've given up running my Hunter through DLC3 as well. There's not much point since I don't have very good pistols on him - what, snipers? Seriously? You expect me to use those? - and my Siren is pretty much set for anything. Nagamarky 09:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) If you get 2 People with the right weapons, and the right tactics, You can beat him easily. Ive killed Craw the last 12-15 times with just myself and another person, Them being either a siren or a hunter, and me being a Soldier. I did the glitch maybe once or twice out of all those time. And as a soldier I got Crawmerax down to about half health solo by just staying right around that arch on the right of the map. So its deffinately possible to solo without the glitch as another character. But back on topic, to kill craw easily, You just need to have the equipment and know what youre doing by going in with a pregame plan. I-Am-Borderlands 14:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Dude, he's not that tough, just keep distance and watch the minions carefully. If you wanna get the droprate up and have it easier, get a second character of yours in the game, splitscreen and put this dude full of skillpoints and a com that will benefit the other character. Now place him inside the glitchspot. and attack craw with the other one. This stops him from getting health back when you die, this increases dropquality, gives you a whole new backpack to fill up, powers you up through team boosting skills and mods and you can do this whenever you want because you don't need to get online for this. Just watch out since the minions get stronger too. =)